


Hands-On Education

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, and are also lesbians, and now i proceed to add another crackship to this fandom, im sorry for it, its actually not a crackship tho, listen if i wasnt writing smut for this i would make it a thing, so anyway let me tag this, they. would. work, very strong warrior ladies who have been thru some shit, you might wanna ignore the author's notes at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina was all too excited to learn everything about the taguel...everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-On Education

Panne cozied herself in the grass, lounging happily in her beast form. It was so hard to take a nap near the camp; there was always the hustle and bustle of everyone. Panne had put in her work, and all she wanted was a tiny nap.

She had wandered quite far from the campsite, but she was confident she could find her way back through scent. Of course, nobody had that power other than her, Yarne, the beasts of burden, and the manaketes, so she would probably be alone for the time being. Panne stretched out, letting the sun tickle her fur. The quiet sounds of camp filled her ears despite her distance; they lulled her to sleep as she shut her eyes...

" _Miss Panne!_ "

The taguel woman jerked to a standing position in human form, her ears stiff; she flinched greatly, her whole body wracking with slight pain as she heard the loud shout. Her ears were extremely sensitive, and the noise filled her with pain and anxiety. Her head cocked irritably as a form in the distance came closer; as it came near, Panne realized it was none other than Lucina. _Captain Chrom's daughter. I guess I can't act as I usually would in this situation..._ "What ails you, man-spawn, to scream in such a manner?"

Lucina slowed down as she came closer, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Oh. I saw you collapsed in the grass, and...I thought that you were injured by Risen, or worse. What _were_ you doing?"

"I was _trying_ to take a nap. So much for that, apparently," Panne scowled. Losing her cool wasn't particularly intelligent when she was speaking to the princess of Ylisse, but she was quite irritated. "Ugh! Your shout still echoes in my ear..."

"I'm sorry...but, since you're awake, could you help me with something, perchance?" Lucina stood her ground, and Panne was actually quite impressed. _Most humans tuck their tails and run when I get irate as I just did._ "See, my mother-"

"Maribelle."

Lucina nodded, fiddling with a stack of papers in her hands. Panne heard the silent ruffle and looked down at the papers. "Yes, yes, she said that royals should know the people that inhabit their land, and since it's such a dire time, no one knows when something might...come up, and I have to take the throne. So, I'm asking around and getting to know people a little, and what people like, and social norms. Then I realized that I knew nothing about the Taguel!"

"I do not intend to linger around Ylisse once the war has ended. I only stay here now because I saved Emmeryn once, and now I feel as if I owe more...if I went that far," Panne said. _Not as if it made much of a difference anyway._

"I know, but...nobody knows how long this war might continue. You mightn't intend on staying in Ylisse, but until you leave the Shepherds and leave Ylisse altogether, I will treat you just as I would anybody else, so I must know about the Taguel."

Panne grunted, "Ask Yarne, then. I hear he plans on staying here."

"He's too shy to talk to girls," Lucina said, a blush tinting her face. Panne wondered if that was something he inherited from Lon'qu, who was supposedly his father. Panne didn't really see her and Lon'qu married, let alone with a child. Lucina interrupted Panne's thoughts by saying, "Please, I just have a few questions! And, maybe I could...just tail you, for a day or two?"

"I'll answer your questions; however, I can't give you a direct answer on the 'tail' yet. Ask away."

Panne sighed and sat cross-legged in the grass. Lucina smiled triumphantly and sat next to her; a little too close, Panne thought, but she didn't think too much of it or push the girl away. "Thank you so much, Miss Panne! Okay, um...let's see," Lucina said, shuffling through the papers in her hand. "Let's start here. What can I generally do to make you more comfortable?"

"Speak quieter," Panne admitted. Nobody had really put too much effort into making sure she was comfortable, but the volume thing had always bothered her. She never wanted to impose, however, so her complaints went unspoken. "My ears are quite sensitive, and it's no fault of yours, but it hurts my ears when someone is too loud."

"Such as, when I spoke earlier?" Panne nodded; Lucina's voice was already quieter, and Panne was actually quite flattered by her care. "I'm sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't-"

"Don't be sorry," Panne interrupted. "It was out of concern; it warms my heart. It's water under the bridge. Next question?"

Lucina smiled a little wider and turned back to her papers. "Oh! How about this: what do taguel prefer to eat?"

"Carrots," Panne deadpanned. "Everything carrots, nothing potatoes. Some meat, I can handle."

Lucina mumbled, "No to potatoes, yes to carrots...alright. Meat, yes...and for desserts?"

"Anything goes."

"Alright!" Lucina mumbled what Panne said again, and the taguel realized she was doing that to commit the information to memory. _She's really taking this seriously..._ "As for chores, do you have any preferences?"

Panne took a second to think about that; she usually had a hand in everything. "...transporting items, I suppose? I've been told I'm rather strong."

"You are," Lucina blurted. Once she saw the odd look Panne was giving her, she plainly said, "I've been watching you f-for a while, now. I didn't want to approach you outright at first, for fear of bothering you, so I tried to learn from afar."

"That's...slightly flattering, if not creepy," Panne stated. "Your devotion to this impresses me, man-spawn."

Lucina turned a light pink. "Thank you, Miss Panne. Of course, I do want to know about people who might be my future subjects...but I really have realized how little I know about taguel. And...how little I know about you in general. I'd like to get to know you, if that's okay!"

"Any questions you have about the taguel will be answered if it's within my power."

The princess shifted in her spot in the grass. "No...it's not that. But, it is that, of course, but I just don't know _you_ , personally, all too well. I know _something_ about just about everybody in the camp, but the only thing I know about you personally is that you're strong. And that your left leg twitches a little when you sleep."

Panne shut her eyes tight. "You've seen me _sleep_?"

"Well, yes. Just once, when we were both in the health tent. You were unconscious, though...I left before you woke up, so I just watched you for a while before I left. To make sure you were okay. Oh, gods. I sound really eldritch, no?"

"A tad, yes." Panne paused. "However...you may continue to do so, if it suits you. Shadow me, I mean."

Lucina's face lit up, and the taguel groaned inwardly. She would probably regret this.

* * *

And so, for the next two weeks, Lucina followed Panne religiously; she almost mindlessly followed the woman into the bathing tent, but a sharp stare kept her at bay (she instead sat outside and waited for Panne to finish). She found out the taguel's schedule; about a week into her shadowing, Lucina showed up to Panne's tent in the morning with a firefruit, something Panne loved. She maintained her quiet volume and, soon enough, Panne noticed that others were speaking quietly around her too; almost whispering. Panne inquired about it to Lucina, and the princess proudly stated that it was her doing.

 _She really has been tedious with this study of hers,_ Panne deducted. Lucina sparred with Panne and kept a mighty good pace with her. She raced with her, exercised with her, ate next to her, napped with her, and didn't stop shadowing her until it was time for bed. The girl tired out more quickly than Panne, so Panne ended up having an hour or two or three by herself before bed, which she spent reflecting on their day and wishing it was morning already. Panne had to admit, after the two weeks ended, she had grown a bit attached to the girl. In fact, she stopped calling her "man-spawn", and became used to her name; it was a pretty name, rolled off of the tongue pleasantly.

Two weeks after the "shadow" began, though, Panne started having dreams about the girl. Nightmares plagued her often, but all of a sudden, Lucina captured her subconscious, and in the worst way possible. The dreams were lewd, filthy. Panne usually had these dreams when her heat cycle was coming up, but never about someone specifically.

She groaned; being a taguel had its downfalls. Rabbits didn't have heat cycles, and humans didn't have _explicit_ ones, but taguel did. It ailed her greatly, because she never really found anybody too attractive or worth her time (and she definitely was not planning on conceiving Yarne yet, especially not with Lon'qu); she usually told Chrom she was sick and retired to her bed, not leaving the tent too much for the week (which resulted in everybody being under the impression that taguels had menstrual cycles, which wasn't really true; Panne didn't argue, though).

The schedule of her heat cycle was unpredictable; if she had known when it was coming, she would've told Lucina to leave her alone. Now, however, she had to face the girl. She groaned. It would be harder to face Lucina after that dream. Panne's hand snaked down into her underwear, and felt around just a bit; she was soaking wet, and understandably so. Panne had never seen Lucina as particularly attractive (or, at least, she shoved the thoughts deep into her subconscious), but there were parts of the girl's personality that reeled her in. The determination, the power, the endless hope; it was something that Panne wasn't used to seeing, but she loved it. _I haven't had hope like that in so long. I haven't had it at all,_ Panne thought as she watched Lucina giving a pep talk to her peers, not long before. It was kind of...inspiring.

"Miss Panne? You've been in bed for a while. Are you okay?"

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear,_ Panne scowled. Lucina was outside of the tent, probably coming to fetch Panne for breakfast. "I'm fine, Lucina."

"Your voice sounds labored! I'm coming in..." The tent flaps opened as Panne pulled her blankets to her chin. She usually kept very warm, and didn't need blankets, but sometimes the winters were rough, or she needed to cover herself. At this moment, it was the latter. "You're very red, Miss Panne."

"I've told you before; call me Panne," the taguel woman stated, her eyes scanning Lucina. She was unable to control herself; after that dream, with Lucina stark naked except for a sexy black pair of stockings, Panne couldn't help but wonder about Lucina's body. Taking a shaky breath, Panne said, "Lucina. You wish to learn more about the taguel, do you not?"

Lucina nodded eagerly. "Yes, of course! D-don't you think a lesson, at this moment, is a bit impromptu...?"

"No. This is the perfect time to tell you about the taguel's heat cycles," Panne stated, throwing the sheets off. She stood and walked over to Lucina, even in her skimpy state of dress. They were about the same height; they stood just about face-to-face. Panne brushed Lucina's hair out of her face, the other hand resting on the small of her back. Her heart was thudding, and her loins were on fire. "It's uncontrollable, almost...the taguel long to be impregnated or to impregnate, but greater than that, is the need for sexual gratification."

"Sexual...gratification?" Lucina clarified. She began to squirm; Panne had never seen her this scared. "Miss Panne, I think that maybe I should go-"

Panne interrupted, "But we are comrades, no? Lucina, I'm asking you for a favor; these past two weeks, we have become closer than mere allies. I trust you as...my friend."

Lucina's eyes lit up for a split second, but then, she was back to worrying. "Miss Panne..."

"Call me Panne, and only Panne." The taguel woman backed Lucina up, until the back of Lucina's knees touched the cot; she fell backwards, and Panne straddled her. "Don't fret. I will show you the way."

The princess relaxed noticeably, and Panne felt quite relieved. She was being quite insistent, but she felt like she would be able to control herself enough to stop if Lucina explicitly stated her discomfort. "Alright. It won't...hurt, will it?"

"Not at all. It may feel odd, at first, but I assure you, it will be sheer pleasure." Panne took a deep breath and surveyed Lucina; the girl was blushed and still quite squirmy. Panne decided that a good way to reassure her was to pleasure her first. Panne climbed off and turned Lucina a bit roughly, so that her legs were on the cot and she was laying normally. Panne mounted her again and leaned forward, pressing her lips to the bluenette's hastily. The movement of Lucina's tongue was clumsy, awkward, inexperienced; Panne didn't mind, though. She slowed down and allowed Lucina to find her way, and soon, their mouths moved comfortably together. Panne pulled away, and Lucina's head followed her just a little before falling back. "Are you alright, so far?"

"Mm-hmm," Lucina said, and it was quite obvious that only one thing was on her mind at the time. "Let's do that again."

Panne leaned in and captured Lucina's lips once more, her hand wandering aimlessly and landing on Lucina's breast. She grasped and groped roughly, causing Lucina to arch beneath her touch. However, Panne's body was pressed against her, pushing her against the cot. Panne pulled away and gasped, "I pray I'm not too rough. It's been...it's been a while since-"

"It's alright, Panne. I like it, actually. I'm your friend, and I want to help you as much as I can!" Lucina smiled, as determined as ever.

The taguel woman nodded. "I'm very thankful." She even spared the girl a small, short smile, before returning to her task. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears, could hear Lucina's too; she wanted to work fast. Moving down Lucina's body, she shed the girl's boots, tossing them aside. Panne tugged Lucina's leggings and underwear to her knees in one not-so-fluid motion, then lifted her legs quickly so she had access to her dripping honeypot. "Hold your legs," Panne commanded, and Lucina obliged, ever so eager. However, she did still have a flash of timidity within her. Panne assured her, "It will not hurt."

Lucina relaxed a little. Panne watched her, only for a second. She watched Lucina's untouched womanhood glisten with arousal. All at once, she lost control. Panne stuffed her tongue into Lucina's hole, moaning savagely at her taste. At that second, she was a wild animal, desperate to ravage the woman above her. "Panne! Please, s-slow down!"

However, Panne barely registered Lucina's words. Those earlier words of consent were all she needed; now, everything was nothing more than unbridled passion, need, want. No finer taste had landed on her tongue before, and she was addicted. The taste of royal fluids captured Panne's mind and transformed it into that of a beast.

Panne continued to feast on the writhing girl, ruthless in her oral attack. Lucina was whimpering and keening, twitching and whining. Panne didn't stop, though; she had needed this for so long! _This cursed girl has turned me into nothing more than a wild animal! I cannot say I do not enjoy it, however..._

"Panne...Panne, please go faster," Lucina purred, her whole tune changing. _Mere seconds ago she begged for reprieve. Now she just cannot resist!_

The taguel believed it would be selfish to deny her such a pleasure, so she pumped her tongue faster and more roughly, finally pulling it out to nibble and suck on Lucina's clit. The bluenette shrieked in ecstasy; neither of them cared about who could be listening, but instead, they focused on pleasing themselves and their partner. "Panne. That's...ah! That's so good, right there!"

Lucina's usual verbosity escaped her, then, and she was left with adorably sexy grunts and random noises of pleasure. All of them encouraged Panne, making her tongue and lips move more rapidly in an effort to draw out more sounds from the princess. Panne stopped (quite reluctantly) and looked up. Lucina was a gorgeous cherry red, sweat running down her temple. Panne released her legs momentarily and moved up her body, kissing her lips briefly. Lucina whined when Panne pulled away, a sure sign that she liked the taste of herself. Panne, with one long, slow drag of her tongue, licked the droplet of sweat running down Lucina's cheek, causing the girl to shake in her hands. Lucina's hands were scratching at the sheets in anticipation. The taguel fully relieved Lucina of her leggings and underwear.

Next, Panne lifted Lucina's legs, but held them up herself. Panne returned to her task with a new vigor, her hand now joining in. As her mouth eagerly serviced Lucina's pink, protruding clit, a finger teased Lucina's entrance and then eased its way in. Panne began to finger her rapidly, pulling away from her clit to mumble, "Lucina...?"

"Ah-s-something feels weird, Panne," Lucina squealed, and it dawned on Panne that Lucina had never orgasmed before. The bluenette's legs fell to the bed weakly. "It feels like I'm going to...agh...explode!"

"Ride it out; hold onto me if you wish." Panne's mouth latched onto Lucina's clit again as the girl heeded her advice. Two graspy, scarred-but-petite hands clutched her ears, and Panne did not interrupt to scold or complain. Instead, she pointed her focus towards Lucina, determined to make this first orgasm of hers as explosive as possible. Another finger joined Panne's first, pistoning quickly to work Lucina's body like a perfect symphony. Her pulsing mouth sucked Lucina's clit to the rhythm of her finger pumps; a squeak escaped from Lucina's kiss-colored lips with every pulse.

"Oh, my gods. Panne, Panne, Panne, something's- _oh, gods_ , something's happening..." Lucina screeched, her legs lifting and resting on Panne's shoulders, subtly but roughly pulling her closer. A jolt went through Lucina's body and transferred to Panne's, two warm jets of Lucina's sweet secretions landing on Panne's chin and cheek. Another weak stream blessed Panne's wet tongue, and the taguel lapped it up eagerly, along with the rest of the wetness coating Lucina's quivering pussy.

Eventually, the princess' grip on Panne's ears relented, and her hands fell to the sheets. Panne sucked the royal's juices off of her fingers as well before saying, "That was certainly explosive."

"What...what did you..." Lucina panted, before moaning lightly. "Panne, what happened? What did you do to...to make me do that?"

The taguel gave a rare laugh. "No worries, Lucina. I hope it was enjoyable."

"Can I try that on you?" Lucina said, sitting up.

Panne felt the anticipation of her relief, and it made her shiver. "If you wish."

Lucina moved closer to Panne and kissed her again, her hand wandering as Panne's has done before. Before she truly began to feel Panne's curvy body, she removed her clothes. "Wow...you're gorgeous!"

The princess set to kissing Panne all over, and each touch of her lips sent Panne even farther up; she was almost high on the girl's touch. The only thing that mattered right now was orgasming, it was paramount. Panne needed to come, and quick. The taste she had had of Lucina spurred her on, and she was insatiable at that point. "Lucina. Might we...get on with it?"

"Oh! I'm sorry," Lucina said quickly. "You really need this, don't you?"

"It's been a while," Panne admitted. "I'd like to advance things, yes."

An eager Lucina disappeared between Panne's legs and nuzzled the tamed tuft of hair resting there, then eagerly parted Panne's glistening lips with her tongue. Panne heard a pleasant little moan escape the young princess when her tongue first descended on Panne's wetness. The moans only increased in number as Lucina continued, lapping at Panne some more before moving up to her clit and affectionately nibbling on it.

"You're a natural," Panne breathed, encouraging Lucina through her choked moans. "Dear gods, Lucina..."

"Panne? Can I use my fingers, too?"

" _Yes_." Panne moaned as Lucina's curious pointer finger explored her entrance, then slid in. Panne could hear the birds tweeting outside, she could hear the sounds of camp, but all she was focused on was Lucina's deliciously fast heartbeat, of their scents combining in the air. Panne groaned and gently clutched Lucina's hair, shoving her deeper into her dripping womanhood.

Lucina didn't object; she lifted her hands and clutched Panne's thighs, tripling her efforts. Her nose was nuzzled into Panne's pubic hair as she wriggled her tongue into Panne's tight passageway; her finger removed itself and opted for rubbing her clit awkwardly instead. Lucina looked up for approval, and Panne nodded, not giving a damn about the girl's lack of technique. Just the feel of Lucina on her was enough.

Both of Panne's hands scratched at Lucina's scalp, and she held her to her crotch as she started to thrust. Lucina whimpered a bit, but the whimpers soon turned into moans, and Panne didn't even think of stopping. Lust conquered her usually-calm demeanor, and turned her into a sex-crazed madwoman. Panne was bucking her hips desperately. She growled when Lucina's nails dug into the flesh of her thighs and started wiggling her tongue madly inside of Panne.

The taguel woman moaned wildly, encouraging Lucina through heated whispers of ecstasy. Panne quickly felt herself hurtling towards the edge, but she tried to prolong her pleasure; she wasn't sure when she would be able to do this again, after all. However, feeling the vibrations of Lucina's desperate moans and feeling her thirsty, clumsy mouth on her was too much to bear.

"Panne," the taguel heard Lucina speak, although very muffled, "Panne, are you..."

"Don't stop, Lucina," Panne whined raggedly. A bestial, mildly embarrassing noise escaped her as Lucina returned to her job with even more vigor than before. Panne's tongue lolled out of her mouth, and right then, she really _did_ look like a beast, primal and only looking for what would satisfy her. Little thought of repercussions plagued Panne; all she wanted was not to rid herself of the hot itch in her groin, but instead to take it to a level that would make her dizzy with ecstasy and happiness.

Lucina was going to be the one to take her there, and she was taking her there _fast_. Panne growled and thrashed, her movements much akin to that of a beast as well. Panne could do nothing but release one final, half-hearted grunt as she met her release, gasping and panting, trying to take deep breaths of air as her mind failed her. Lucina faltered for a second when Panne's slick fluids hit her lips, but didn't hesitate to begin again, working every drop out of her.

Before long, Panne was settling down; that was quite hard to do, however, when Lucina continued to lap at her, albeit more gently. Panne sighed and hummed a little bit, content with her position for a couple of minutes. Then, after a while, she chuckled lowly and said, "That's enough."

Lucina's licks slowed at first, like she had given herself too much momentum and she couldn't just stop licking Panne straight away. After a couple of seconds, her head popped up, and her brows furrowed. "I...hope that was adequate."

"More than adequate, Lucina. I may seem straightforward, but I want to know if you'd like to continue this type of relationship for the duration of your stay...here," Panne said, finishing a bit awkwardly. She tried not to mention the issue of their time periods, because she knew it would make things a bit jagged.

However, Lucina didn't show any signs of discomfort. She sat up, and Panne did too. "Yes, I'd like that very much. Say, would you...would you mind too much if I continued to tail you, for a while? I liked learning about the things you do, and just being around you, as well."

Panne couldn't resist a smile. "For as long as you'd like."

"Great! Maybe we could still make it to breakfast," Lucina said. She seemed quite serious, but Panne wasn't quite sure to think when a playful tongue swiped over her effort-colored lips.

**Author's Note:**

> u guys really like lucina don't u. i have like 3 more requests with her lmfao.
> 
> confession tho: im thirsty as hell for her ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i mean hot damn ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) girls hit your hallelujah ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> -Bonnie


End file.
